The Best Part Of Him
by WordsSpillFromMyVeins
Summary: Cora had taken Daniel from Regina, unaware that True Love had found a way to survive Evil.
1. True Love Survives

**Prologue**  
 **True Love Survives**

Cora had taken Daniel from Regina, unaware that True Love had found a way to survive her Evil but more importantly, that he had left a part of himself behind to help fight against it in the future.

Love is a weakness... but more often than not, it's a strength.

And Regina needed all of the strength she could muster to stop her mother from hurting her again, so she had asked the Dark One to teach her how to wield enough magic and power to keep herself and her father, Henry, safe from harm. To protect what was left of her family.

 **FAIRY TALE LAND**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**

About three weeks into her marriage to King Leopold, Regina had began to feel unwell and was tired a lot of the time.

In her mind, it couldn't be anything other than the devastating stress and heartbreak of watching her mother kill the love of her life, Daniel Colter. He had proposed to her (quite sweetly in the stables, of which he was the stable boy, on her family's estate) and they were to be married as soon as possible, in private, because Cora had already offered the teenage Regina's hand in marriage to the King of the Enchanted Forest.

Their King, whose wife Queen Eva (and the mother of his young daughter, Snow White) had unfortunately died so unexpectedly about a year and half earlier.

A man her mother knew only too well, as he had proposed to her many years before but it was to be a potential union unceremoniously thwarted by a surprise pregnancy to the future Kings gardener, Jonathan, and Cora's desperate need to disappear until no-one could remember who she was; just a lowly miller's daughter.

Cora had always wanted to be more, to have unquestionable status (and power, over the inhabitants) in their land but if she couldn't be... then her daughter would. And she would do whatever she could to achieve that for Regina (the name she had chosen was aspirational to the extreme), maybe even kill for the opportunity to further the possibility of her desired objective.

Cora wanted Regina on a throne; so she could live out her fantasy, of being a Queen to as many adoring realms-folk as possible, vicariously through her.

Regina was finding it difficult to keep food down and was constantly on the verge of being sick, not that the distracted and naïve King Leopold would ever notice, what with his precious Snow around to monopolize all his attention. Regina didn't care, of course. She was too busy learning magic from the Dark One so she could stop her mother, Cora, from ruining the rest of her life.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared in a swirl of black smoke, as he does, shocking the hell out of Regina in the process.

She was relaxing on her purple chaise lounge, after a particularly unwelcome bout of sickness.

Snow had heard her through the door and asked her father what was wrong with her new mother, hoping she wasn't about to die too, which prompted the King to call for the Palace doctor to check in on his young wife. Regina had told the wrinkly old man that she was fine and to tell the Leopold the same.

Regina had just sighed a breath of relief as the Doctor left without getting close enough to examine her. She couldn't ever remember being ill in her entire life, and wondered if that was because of her mother and some spell or just good fortune on her part. She closed her eyes, briefly, at the horrible thought and then looked over at the Dark One.

Rumple was casually but increasingly unnervingly strolling towards her... the expression on his ugly, envious face changing to one of confusion. He had detected a change in the air, something that had escaped his knowledge when he was here for their first lesson together, just four nights ago.

"I'm grateful you're finally here, Dark One"

"Something is wrong!? Tell me!" Rumple immediately demanded, barely able to control his growing anger.

The Dark Ones eyes were suddenly characteristically dark, curious and calculating and there was a slight mischievous smile pulling at the corners of his wicked mouth. It frightened Regina but she wouldn't let it be known to him. She worried that he could use that deep rooted fear against her if he wanted to, if it struck his fancy. Rumplestilskin was flighty and dangerous, that's why Cora had never wanted her to know about him but Regina was industrious and had found her mother's grimoire one day, not too long ago. In fact, it was just before Daniel had died. It was a curiosity from her mother's past then but quickly became a source of hope, for Regina, that she might be able to keep herself from being a pawn in Cora's twisted games.

"It's nothing. Please, let's continue with my training..." Regina said, holding her ground and fear at bay "I think I've really figured out the cloak-" she continued, while rising from her comfortable spot on the sofa by the roaring fireplace.

"No no, you're different..." Rumple waved a hand over her stomach with his usual over the top flourish "I can't see... what it is. Oh! Well, this is a twist I didn't see coming"

Regina pushed his intrusive thin leather clad arm away, walked over to her antique dressing table and sat down, watching him through the mirror as he paced around her impressive and palatial bedroom. She and the King weren't sharing a bed, it was a surprisingly mutual decision that was made the day Regina moved in three days before their wedding.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's..." Rumple mused, quietly, to himself "a child"

"Excuse me? That's impossible! I... I've only had" Regina stammered, embarrassed and unsure if she had heard the Dark Ones mumbling correctly.

"Trust me, dearie, sometimes it only takes the once!"

It finally dawned on her what this mysterious illness was. She was nineteen years old, and had only had sex... the once, with Daniel. She was pregnant and now completely terrified that her (and this miraculous child's) life would be over if someone found out.


	2. The New Girl In Town

**Present Day**

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Since Snow had returned to her job at Storybrooke Academy (after giving birth to Neal and the last curse) she had found a whole new set of children to get to know and teach, that had come over after the last curse with Hyde and the others from the 'Land Of Untold Stories'.

She had been doing her best to give all of the children (and their parents) her complete care and attention, so that they felt welcomed and comfortable in the Storybrooke community but there was one child in particular that she had grown extremely close to the past few months and was caring for more than the others - a sweet, friendly and clever young girl.

The young girl was found by Emma Swan after dinner late one night, about three weeks after Hyde's dirigible flew into town, behind Granny's Diner. She was hiding between a old silver sedan and black SUV in the parking lot absolutely terrified, dirty and alone... apparently, she had been surviving on the uneaten food that was tossed into the dumpster after closing every night.

Emma had immediately taken her to the Hospital to be checked out by Dr. Whale and after a couple of routine tests were run and she was cleared (only suffering from a mild case of dehydration and malnutrition) they went straight to the Sheriff's Department so a missing persons case file could be written up and distributed through town the very next morning.

It was almost midnight when Emma and the young girl arrived home; using her own key to get in, she raised a finger to her lips and pushed the front door open ushering the frightened young girl in extremely quietly so they didn't accidently wake up her sleeping parents or little brother.

However, Snow was on high alert because of Neal and had heard them entering the apartment. So, she carefully got out of bed (trying and succeeding in not waking David or Neal) and quickly glanced over at their infant son sleeping in his bassinet before walking into the dimly lit kitchen where her adult daughter was pouring milk into a small clear plastic tumbler for a child Snow had never seen before but was immediately concerned for; the girl looked like she'd had rough time of it lately and it broke Snow's heart.

"Emma?"

"Sorry, I really didn't think we'd wake you guys up. Please tell me we didn't wake Neal up too?" Emma whispered, as she carefully and quietly placed the glass bottle of fresh milk on the counter-top, instead of back in the refrigerator, in case it was needed again.

"Don't worry, he's still fast asleep just like your father..." Snow grinned, and ran her fingers gently through Emma's long blond hair "And you didn't wake me up... it's a power all new mom's have - super-hearing" she finished, smiling at her daughter and the young girl that was now in her care.

"Well, that's a handy super-power to have even if it means you don't get much sleep"

Emma carefully handed the tumbler to the young girl and smiled softy, desperately trying to put her at ease in what she correctly assumed would be another scary situation for her. The young girl had been practically mute (but compliant) since she found her, except for when they arrived at the police station and she began to cry uncontrollably until Emma explained that she wasn't in any trouble and that she was only trying to help her out.

"It is. Who is this?" Snow asked, watching as the young girl gulped down the milk until it was all gone.

"I don't know... yet. I found her squatting behind Granny's. We've already been to the hospital and the station. Dr. Whale said she's relatively fine, considering what she's clearly been through. And I took her picture and printed up a missing persons flier... I was going to place them around town tomorrow, see if anyone knows who she is" Emma informed Snow.

"Wow, that's quite the adventure you've both had tonight, you must be very tired now..."

As if on cue the young girl eyes fluttered shut, briefly and then she looked around startled.

"... it's okay, you're safe here. I promise!"

Snow patted the girl on the back, comfortingly.

"I'm gonna go grab some sheets, a blanket and pillows from the closet and make the couch up for her, she obviously needs some rest... I don't know where she's been sleeping this whole time. I haven't been able to get her to talk yet. Maybe you can get some answers out of her, for me?" Emma said and received a quick nod in response from her mother before wandering off to fix the couch up for the young girl to spend the night on.

"How are you feeling, sweetie? Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat... would you like a sandwich?"

The young girl never said a word but slowly found the confidence to nod a silent yes to the kind woman in front of her. Snow grabbed a couple slices of wholegrain bread out of the breadbox and quietly looked through the fridge (finding cheese, salami and mayonnaise) for something to make it a more hearty and fulfilling meal.

"Do you know what your name is? My name is Mary Margaret, but you can call me Snow... if you'd like"

The young girl stared at Snow for minute, like she was trying to remember what her name was and then her bottom lip began to tremble in fear.

"Oh, sweetie... it's okay if you don't remember it right now. The woman who found you... is my daughter, and I know she will stop at nothing to find out who you are and return you to your parents" Snow pushed the plate towards her and took the tumbler to refill it with more milk, sliding it back over a second later.

Emma returned to the kitchen having made the couch as comfortable as possible, looking at Snow for any sign that the young girl had spoken to her but was only greeted with a worried smile. The girl looked at Emma and then back at Snow, she didn't know how to explain to them what happened to her and her parents. She didn't really understand it herself, which was very troubling.

"You came over with Hyde and the others, right? Do you know where you're from? Or where your parents are right now?" Emma questioned, as carefully as she could without making the girl upset again before they tried to convince her to sleep.

The girl picked up the sandwich and took a small bite of it, chewing and quickly swallowing before having another sip of milk to wash it down. Emma and Snow were starting to become worried that she would never speak to them, and that that would stop them from finding her parents... if they could.

"I... I think... I lost them" the young girl whispered, then continued speaking in a more confident but scared tone of voice "I tried to find them but... I think I got lost as well. What is this land?" she finished, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, this is Storybrooke... but we visited a different land not to long ago and it's possible that you're from there. Can you remember your name now?" Snow replied, kindly.

Snow hated to see sadness and loneliness on the face of any child... or adult, for that matter. Even as a child herself, she had been incredibly empathetic to others feelings and needs and if she could, she tried to make them feel better. Once, it had gotten her into more trouble than she cared to remember but she would never stop caring about those around her. She suspected that that's why Evil Queen's curse had made her a teacher in this new world.

"No... I tried really hard, but I can't remember. I think... I hurt my head, I don't know how though"

"Maybe if you get some rest, you'll remember in the morning... there's a place for you to sleep and I'll make sure you're safe" Emma offered, pointing to the couch in the corner of the living room. The girl followed her outstretched arm and muster a small smile in gratitude.

"It was cold... in the woods, and there were so many bugs. I couldn't sleep properly without... without my horse. He protects me, my beloved... I can't remember what his name is"

She was struggling to remember anything that came before... the forest.

"She's too curious for her own good" she heard her father once say to her mother but she didn't think it was a bad thing to be. She enjoyed learning knew things and her personal tutor often encouraged her innate curiosity. She used to roam their house at night, and sometimes sneak out and have to be dragged back in by one of the gardeners who tended to the grounds of the estate, or a maid... or the chef one time.

Maybe she had wandered off and fallen asleep somewhere she wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wish we had found you sooner but you don't have to be afraid anymore. You really are safe here. Let's get you changed into clean pajamas, huh?" Snow said, as she helped the girl off of the tall bar stool in the kitchen and walked her over to the cozy makeshift bed on the couch.

Emma went to see if she could find a pair of Henry's red plaid pajamas that he had outgrown a couple of years ago and quickly returned, giving them to the young girl and showing her to the bathroom so she could change in private. And so she could talk to her mother without their conversation being overheard while the girl changed out of her torn, muddy nightgown and into the fresh pajamas.

"Mom, you should go back to sleep. Neal will be awake soon..." Emma said, while keeping an keen eye on the bathroom and it's current occupant "I'll watch over her, make sure she's okay and that she gets some much needed sleep tonight" she turned back to look at Snow.

The bathroom door creaked open (just a little bit) and they could see from the hanging light that she had changed. She was holding her ruined nightgown folded over her tiny arm. Snow walked over, and took it from her to wash (and give to Granny later tomorrow to mend it, if she can) with the rest of their dirty laundry.

"I would like to brush my hair... before I go to sleep. Do you have a comb I could use?" the girl asked, looking up at Snow through her long eyelashes... somewhat embarrassed by her own appearance.

Snow noticed the knots and dirt in her shoulder length brunette hair and wondered if she should of had a quick shower to, but decided it was far too late... even if everyone was awake. The girl needed sleep more than anything else, and she could shower in the morning before the rest of the Charming's.

"Of course, sweetie, there should be an unopened one in the cupboard under the sink. Are you okay in there? Would you like help with your hair?"

"I'm quite alright... thank you, Mary Margaret. I will be out in a minute" the young girl answered, politely.

"She's polite. Do you think she was from a Royal family?" Emma wondered out loud.

Snow thought the apricot cotton and lace trimmed nightgown looked similar to ones she wore as child, as the precious and much loved daughter of King Leopold and Queen Eva of the Enchanted Forest.

"It's possible. She could also be from one of the many Nobel families that offered fealty to their local Kings or Queens. Hopefully, after a good nights rest her memories will come back and we will know who she is" Snow agreed, cautiously.

As a child, the only chances she had to meet other children her age were often through the Nobel families who swore men and swords in times of potential War to her father, their beloved King.

The girl exited the bathroom quietly and slowly walked towards Emma and Snow who were still waiting by the couch.

"I would like to keep the brush, if that is okay? It reminds me of my mother, I think"

"Absolutely! It's yours forever now" Snow leaned down, giving the girl a motherly hug and hoped that it would ease her pain and then stepped back to look at her daughter "Emma is going to watch over you while you sleep. I have to take care of my son, Neal. He's just a baby and sleeping at the moment, but I know he will be happy to meet you when you both wake up" she finished, brushing the girls curly bangs behind her ears.

"I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't too loud..." the girl looked down at her bare feet, wiggling her toes in embarrassment "I never had brothers or sisters... I was special, I remember that" her blue eyes lit up at this sudden memory of her previous life.

"Your parents clearly instilled very good manners in you, you were so quiet... I don't think my husband even stirred. Goodnight, sweetie"

"Goodnight, Mary Margaret"

Snow smiled, and then went back to bed to try and get some more sleep before Neal woke up for a feeding.

"I think you should get as much sleep as you can. If you're parents are here, I will find them and you'll be together again. I'm sure they're looking for you right now and they're probably missing you just as much as you miss them" Emma tried to sooth the girl, while tucking her in and sitting back down in a comfy recliner for the night.

"I'm grateful you found me, Emma" the girl said sweetly, as she snuggled under the blankets.

"It's my job... to help find people. It's not always as easy as when I found you, I think that was just fate"

She spent four days with the Charming's, and over the course of those four days they made sure that she ate proper meals, they learned her name was Etta Reins (a name that David recognized from his brief time with Kathryn/Abigail) and after no hits on the missing persons fliers they placed around town (and no one by that last name having arrived with Hyde), that she was without a family to look after her in this land.

It was quickly decided that she would stay at the Convent with the fairies, until someone was willing to adopt her.

When the bell rung out, signalling the end of the school day, Snow quickly cleared her desk and packed a stack of homework (to be graded later that night) into her leather messenger bag. The classroom slowly emptied, save for one child - Etta. She was waiting by the open classroom door for Snow to join her, they were going to the Storybrooke Stables for Etta's weekly horse riding lesson. Even though Etta was boarding at the Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa, Snow had made a point of keeping their relationship going, so that Etta felt like she had some kind of a family in this new land that she had accidently stumbled into.


	3. A Deal Is Made

Fairy Tale Land

 _The Enchanted Forest_

"King Leopold didn't waste any time, did he?" Rumplestiltskin leered at Regina making her recoil in disgust and gag - quietly - on the bile at the back of her throat.

"It isn't- it's not... the King's. It could never be his- we haven't even, it is NOT his child! Do you understand me?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and swallowed hard, eyes angrily staring down the imp in front of her, infuriated by the Dark Ones suggestion.

She had only ever been intimate with one man, only ever loved one man and only wanted to spend the rest of her life with one man. Daniel Colter. It would always be Daniel... no matter what or who the future sent her way.

It was sickening to her that he thought she was that easy to get into bed, that she would be that easily manipulated and naive... or that she was anything at all, like her heartless and conniving mother. Regina was NOTHING like Cora (which she knew, greatly bothered her mother and only complicated their relationship even more) and she never would be.

Rumple seemed to get a perverse joy out of knowing that there had been another man (that this child wasn't the Kings and that Cora's plans were going up in smoke), dancing around like a deranged ballerina and giggling maniacally.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Regina roared, uncharacteristically, surprising herself and Rumplestiltskin. She immediately regreted it, not because it could've set the Dark One off but because she didn't want anyone else in the Palace to hear and come running, ruining everything she had planned.

"Yes yes..." Rumple stood still (images of the future running through his mind, calculations of risk and reward) making the decision to help Regina in that moment but not for her... no, for his own gains. A child no one anticipated being brought into existence had the potential to derail his plans to find his son, Neal "So, there was another... and so recently. Curious! Where is this other man now?"

Names and firstborns were Rumplestiltskin's stock and trade, he was always spinning plans for the future. Being the Dark One afforded him knowledge of what was to come and how intrinsically connected... everything, even the supposed little things were to one another. People, places and events. It was all connected and he fancied himself the puppet master of everyone's fates.

"Gone... he's just gone!"

"Gone? Where?"

"My mother ripped his heart out... right in front of me! I suppose I have YOU to thank for that, don't I?" Regina sighed, pacing around nervously and took a few slow steps back to her velvet cushioned chair to sit back down at her antique dressing table.

The realisation that she was carrying Daniel's child and this upsetting conversation combined with her early on set morning sickness was draining and she no longer wanted to continue with tonight's magic lesson. It had only been six short weeks since Daniel's heart, Regina's innocence and their future together had been torn from them by Cora in a fit of jealousy (because she could never fully feel that kind of true love, after removing her own heart as a safety measure) and need to control what her daughters future would become. Cora had worked too hard for Regina to throw her life away on a stable boy and destroyed everything to stop it from happening.

"Hmm, indeed. Your mother was my greatest student..." Rumple said, pausing briefly and then mumbled to himself "and my greatest personal failure"

Almost twenty years ago, Rumple had seeked out Cora because he knew that the young woman standing in front of him right now was key to getting his son back. He had offered her a deal; her firstborn child, a daughter... for his help to gain magic, power and all she desired. But they had fallen in love, somehow. Rumplestiltskin had given Cora everything and she had thrown it away the second that power gave her what she had always wanted (or so she had thought). A better life, a kingdom to reign over... with Prince Henry. But he was never to be King and all of her hopes were dashed again. Until Cora found out she was pregnant and a new future for her family presented itself.

"I want you to leave. I don't feel well enough to continue with our lesson... come back two nights from now. And do not speak a word of this to anyone!" Regina stood up, walking over to her closet and then over to her bed placing her silk nightgown on the end.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, I will speak to whomever I like and leave when I am ready to leave"

Rumplestiltskin followed Regina from the closet to the bed, furiously formulating a plan to remove this child from the chessboard. Regina turned around quickly, facing him, tears running down her face and a gentle hand on her still flat stomach. There was fire in her eyes, a look he had seen in her mothers, and knew before she spoke that it would so much easier than he thought to get rid of the baby.

"The King can never know! I don't want anyone to know. If my mother ever found out... she would, I..." Regina tried to breathe but the words caught in her throat, forcing them out after a moment spent trying to compose herself "You know what she would do! No! No one can ever know about this. I need a potion, or a glamour spell. I... I need something... to, to hide this from everyone" she finished, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears.

"You... you need? That's not how this works, dearie. I'm about give and take. I make deals, I don't help foolish little girls" Rumple turned his head slightly from her view, grinning wickedly.

This was what he wanted, no... it was what he needed to happen. A chance to make a deal for Regina's child was exactly what he needed to keep her in line, to keep the path he foresaw on the right track and to end the potential of a child born of true love. The most powerful magic of all and his end.


	4. R Plus D Equals E

**Present Day  
** _Storybrooke, Maine_

Regina was sitting alone, on a wooden bench outside the school, waiting for Henry's 8th grade math class to end and for school to let out for the day. She didn't hear the bell, or the hundreds of excited and screaming kids streaming out and finding their parents also waiting for them. She was too distracted and for good reason. Hyde had been wreaking havoc on Storybrooke since he bought the 'Land Of Untold Stories' to town. And she also had him to thank for the Evil Queen version of herself strolling about town, trying to ruin what was left of her life.

"Regina..."

Regina was pulled from her reverie by the sound of her name, looking up she saw Snow headed towards her with a small child following close behind - a young girl with sparkling blue eyes and curly brunette shoulder length hair.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Regina. Emma said that you would be busy all day with- Is everything alright?" Snow asked, concerned. They had grown quite close over the past year and it worried her that her former step-mother looked like she hadn't slept properly the last few weeks, but she certainly understood why... so much had happened recently and none of it was particularly good, especially in regards to Regina's personal life.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Mary Margaret..."

Regina had no idea who the girl was and wondered why she was with Snow and not her own parents. She had been too busy to mourning the death of Robin Hood, keeping her older sister Zelena (and newborn daughter Robin) in line and trying to find a way to get rid of her Evil Queen counterpart and running the town of Storybrooke, to meet all of the new arrivals.

"Just thought I would surprise Henry by picking him up, and maybe taking him for dinner at Granny's later" Regina shook her head, and attempted a small smile before she continued speaking "Everything's fine... which makes for a change of pace. I've just been distracted, thinking about my evil other half and how to- nevermind. Who is this?" she stopped herself before the conversation went beyond what a child should hear, and changed the subject to learning the identity of the young girl.

She would've loved for Robin and Roland (they had decided it was best for him to return to Sherwood Forest to be with his father's company, the Merry Men) to still be here and join them, and for Henry and them to bond more. They were so close to being a family, when he was taken from her, his young son Roland and his brand new baby daughter - Robin.

"Well..." Mary Margaret said, gently brushing a wayward strand of her hair out of young girl's face and placed her hand on her shoulder "this is Etta Reins"

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Etta. My name is Regina Mills" Regina smiled genuinely at Etta.

"Thank you, Miss Mills" Etta replied, politely and with a shy smile.

Regina gave Snow a curious look. Snow nodded once in return, understanding that Regina had picked up on the way Etta spoke and presented herself. Both women were acutely aware of what that meant in regards to Etta's upbringing; she was being raised the same way they had been a lifetime ago... for a place in high society and good marriage to a Nobleman or even a lower level Prince in the realm.

"Regina is the Mayor of Storybrooke. She looks after everyone and makes sure the town remains safe..." Mary Margaret patted Etta's shoulder and looked back to Regina, filling her in on more of Etta's story "Etta has been staying with Blue and the other Fairies at the Convent, ever since she came over with Hyde and the others from the 'Land Of Untold Stories'"

"I apologise, Mayor Mills. Storybrooke is quite lovely, it reminds me of my family's Summer home by the ancient sea coves of Misthaven. We bred Royal Carriage horses for King Midas, and of course for the subjects of the rest of our Kingdom"

Etta had recovered almost all of her memories in the past few weeks with help from the fairies at the Convent, and what David could remember from his brief engagement to Kathryn/Abigail in the Enchanted Forest. The Reins were a prominent family in King Midas' kingdom, through centuries of breeding the Royal horses, and being unwavering supporters of their beloved King. They lived in a stately manor house nearby King Midas' Castle, Etta had been given a Royal tutor courtesy of the Royal Family and they would Summer in Misthaven thanks to the gold Midas would pay them with.

"It sounds like you've had quite the adventure recently, Etta. I'm sorry that you were separated from your parents... you must miss them?"

"Yes, I miss them very much"

"But you've been doing really well, sweetie. You're so smart, and you have made so many new friends at school, right? And Blue really loves having you around to help out with the other children she takes care of, who don't have homes or families of their own" Mary Margaret immediately praised the young girl, because she truly had been making progress at school and based on what Blue (and the other fairies) would tell Snow when she'd come to pick Etta up and take her out for the afternoon, she was fitting in well at the Convent too.

"I really like my friends. I didn't have very many before coming here, not in the place you call 'The Land Of Untold Stories'. I had lots of friends when I was..."

"Mom! Grandma!" Henry called out, unintentionally interrupting what Etta was saying, as he jogged over to their little group.

"How was your day, Henry?" Regina replied, standing up suddenly with a beaming smile on her face as if all the weight of what was going on just disappeared at the sight of her son. And it did. In fact, it always had... because Henry was everything to Regina.

When Henry made it to the group, she reached out to take his backpack from him but he just let drop onto the ground in front of his feet and removed his red and grey scarf from around his neck, shoving it and his cold hands into the warm depths of the pockets of his midnight blue winter coat.

"It was fine. Hi, Etta..." Henry said, and then greeted the young girl standing with his mother and grandmother "I'd still prefer to be learning how to sword fight with Grandpa, though" he concluded with a cheeky grin.

Regina grimaced at the prospect of her son learning such a dangerous skill, she just wanted him to be safe. The memory of Pan stealing the his heart, the heart of a true believer, still lingered in the recesses of her mind and it was enough for her to want to lock him up in a tower, Rapunzel-style, forever to keep him from harm.

"I don't know, Henry. It's extremely dangerous... I think Hook would agree, don't you?"

"Charming is apt with a sword, but perhaps I could teach you to ride?" Mary Margaret offered quickly to save Regina more worry on top of what she was currently dealing with "I promised to take Etta for a riding lesson this afternoon at the stables. She loves horses so much, don't you sweetie?" Etta smiled up at Snow, nodding in agreement "You and Henry are welcome to join us, if you'd like"

Henry was suddenly filled with hope that he wouldn't completely miss out on the life he very likely should have had as the son of a Princess, and the grandson of a Queen. And as much as he enjoyed watching Violet take Nicodemus for rides on the weekend, he would enjoy it all the more if he could participate and ride along side her. Regina gently ruffled Henry's floppy brown hair, waiting for his response...

"Can Violet come with us? I know that she would love to see Nico"

"Of course, Henry" Mary Margaret agreed. She thought the burgeoning relationship between the two teenagers was absolutely adorable. Violet would also be a great help in giving tips on how to dress a horse or keep one calm and stop it from bucking a rider off unexpectedly.

"Before you invite her along, please check with her father first and make sure that he is OK that she comes with us. And then we'll drive over to the stables together" Regina interjected.

Regina and Snow watched on as Henry, Violet and Etta saddled up and got their respective horses ready for an afternoon of riding at the Storybrooke Stables. Etta, much like Violet, knew how to attend to a horse because they were born and raised in a land that didn't have the luxury of 21st century technology but Henry was not as adept at such a thing for exactly that reason. They could learn various different skills from each other; Violet could teach Henry how to dress a horse, and he could show her how to use an iPod.

"Here..." Violet offered, gently patting her beloved friend (and the biggest reason she was a champion rider back in Camelot) Nicodemus and walking over to Henry to adjust the reigns and saddle on his horse, Philippe "let me help you with that, Henry. It's easy, you just have to pull the strap... and buckle it, like that. See?"

"Thanks" Henry said, in admiration, while running his hand calmly through Philippe's long luscious mane and thinking about possibility of becoming the ' _fine knight_ ' that Sir Morgan believed he would become someday. Violet hid a shy smile as she turned and walked back over to Nico, unhooking his lead and preparing to leave the stables to go to the training area outside.

Etta was standing on an wooden apple box (that she had found in the corner of the entryway of the stables by some bales of hay when they arrived nearly half an hour ago), after having asked for Violet's help earlier in lifting and setting a shiny silver leather saddle onto Frou-Frou's back, busily attaching a matching white Chantilly lace collar around the beautiful horse's neck.

"Shh, we'll be outside soon enough" Etta whispered against Frou-Frou's face after she neighed softly in anticipation.

This was her fourth riding lesson since making the decision with Mary Margaret and Blue' help to return to something familiar from her old life to feel more at home in Storybrooke and she really was enjoying it even though it reminded her of her absent parents. The Reins employed a large number of stable hands and grooms to care of the many horses they bred and trained to keep their business running smoothly over the years, including a trainer to give their daughter, Etta, lessons from a very early age.

"Is everyone ready to go outside?" Mary Margaret asked, loudly, trying to get the attention of the kids.

"Yes!" Violet, Henry and Etta exclaimed in unison.

Etta jumped down from the apple box and walked Frou-Frou out of the stable, followed by Violet and Nicodemus but everything went sideways (though, only for a moment) when Henry tried to lead Philippe from his area - the horse whinnied and kicked his back left leg out causing a dust up in the small space.

Henry stepped backwards, suddenly, out of surprise and coughed through the sand and hay cloud.

"It's OK, Henry, he's just nervous... like you. Reassure him, build trust. Once he trusts you, he'll relax and everything will be fine" Etta hurried over to Henry and Philippe to calm the equally as anxious human and equine pair. She whispered something against Philippe's chest while stroking his belly, the horse immediately relaxed and snorted (in what came across as mockery to it's soon-to-be rider) and Henry was then able to continue to lead him from the stables and out into the yard beyond.

Snow was giving Henry pointers from the other side of the fenced in paddock behind the stables, while Violet and Etta cantered around on Nico and Frou-Frou comfortably and with a skill that he was severely lacking. He was somewhat envious, but mostly determined to learn how to ride.

"Work with me, Philippe" Henry tried to reassure the horse before carefully nudging the side of Philippe with his heel so that they would begin to trot just a little bit faster around the paddock.

Regina had been standing silently by Snow's side for the last hour watching her son learn to ride a horse and enjoying the afternoon of sunshine after the earlier rain shower that had occurred as they had driven to the outskirts of town, to the picturesque Storybrooke Stables. She had also been slowly trying to process the unbelievable thoughts running through her busy mind after having noticed the familiar way in which the young girl, Etta, prepared and treated her horse Frou-Frou and how at ease she was in these surroundings.

It seemed impossible that what she was thinking could be... true. It wasn't remotely possible that Etta could be the child she had given away at birth but she was so much like Daniel, that Regina couldn't shake the idea that she was staring at her long lost daughter. The shock and realization setting in, that this was... her very own little stable girl.

But how was she here? And why now? Regina was becoming overwhelmed by the possibility.

"Regina, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Snow's concerned voice broke Regina's impending breakdown.

"Etta... Etta Colter" Regina stuttered, pulling her maroon blazer tighter across her chest and turning around to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She hadn't laid eyes on her daughter since the night she was born and this moment threatened to drag her back to that life-altering and traumatic night, a night Regina had so many times wished that she could forget but clearly never would be able to.

"What?! You don't mean... she can't possibly be... Daniel's daughter?" Snow stammered as she suddenly turned around to face Regina, like it would change what she had just heard, who was staring straight ahead with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Regina shook her head, wiping the tears from her face, and steeled herself against the feelings she was currently drowning in.

"How- how is that even possible?" Snow asked, utterly confused by what she was hearing. It didn't make sense... how did Daniel have a daughter that no one knew about? And then it hit her, it was Regina's child too.

"Umm, there was... a spell" Regina mumbled into the palm of her hand that was refusing to let a sob escape from her throat and likely alert the kids to her breakdown when they were enjoying themselves "A glamour to keep her hidden from everyone. But, you found out... and I couldn't. I couldn't risk it after what had happened with Daniel" she revealed, almost incedently another memory that was taken from Snow when she was a curious and innocent child prone to accidently spilling secrets to the wrong person.

"I never meant for Daniel to die..."

"I know! I know that now, I do. But at the time, with your father and my mother around I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep her safe. I knew from the moment I found out that I was pregnant... that I couldn't ever let them learn about her existence, you understand. Cora had already killed your mother, Eva, and... Daniel. I wouldn't have been able to live through another loss like that"

Regina desperately tried to explain to Snow why she had kept Etta from everyone, even now, when they were tight knit family that would fight, and die, for each other if it came down to it.

"My father, Regina, he would've done everything in his power to protect you and her from Cora. He loved you, more than I think you ever thought he did"

"Against my mother... for a child that wasn't his? You know exactly what Cora would've done to me..." Regina looked over her shoulder briefly, so as to not bring attention to the serious conversation, at Etta who was smiling as she galloped around the paddock, carefree and happy "and to her. I couldn't let my mother take the only part of Daniel I had left in the world. So, I gave her up before she could. It was the only way to protect her from the kind of evil that destroyed my life"

"Oh, Regina. I wish you had told me..." Snow tried to hug Regina but the she turned away slightly in the awkward embrace... uncomfortable with the emotion she was displaying and the understanding with which her step-daughter was showing her right now.

"I never thought I'd see her again"

"Sending Emma away, not knowing if she would be safe where she was going and whether or not we would see her again. I know what you've been through... we could have helped each other"

"I don't even know who raised her. I never wanted my mother to find out, so I made my father promise to take that secret to his grave... and he did. And now she's here" Regina sighed, unsure about how to carry on with her life knowing that her daughter was within reach and also knowing that attempting to explain something so complicated to a child, who likely doesn't even know she was adopted could make things worse for the both of them.


	5. To Conceal And Forget

**Fairy Tale Land  
** _The Enchanted Forest_

Regina was standing barefoot in front of a free standing full length mirror (that was beautifully adorned with cast iron crescent moons across the top and down the sides), in the corner of her bedroom near the antique dressing table and chair where she prepared for sleep at night and got ready in the mornings, wearing only a simple white cotton nightgown and cradling her somewhat small-ish but still very noticable growing belly and staring at it in wonder and awe.

She was almost five months pregnant now and had managed to keep the secret under wraps so far, at least, from everyone in the Castle... including her mother - Cora.

The glamour spell Regina asked Rumplestiltskin to cast for her had been working the way she needed it to, by hiding her ever expanding stomach when she was in the presence of others but then it would disappear when she was alone in her private quarters. But she still had to do her very best to make sure no one caught her unawares while she was feeling unwell or found her in a overly tired state, so as to avoid them asking probing questions.

"Hello there, little one" Regina whispered, as she felt her unborn child begin to move around while she stroked her belly, adoringly "You're safe, I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you..."

"Regina?"

A blissful and momentarily distracted Regina made the mistake of turning around to face the source of the unexpected interruption, exposing her rounded belly to her step-daughter who was standing in the archway of her bedroom with a confused look upon her young and (in Regina's opinion, not so) innocent face.

"Snow? You shouldn't be- what are you doing here so late? " Regina stumbled over her words, quickly realizing she wasn't quite as alone as she had thought and turned away from the young Princess' curious gaze, hastily grabbing her royal blue velvet robe from the chair next her and throwing it over her slender shoulders in an attempt to cover up what needed to stay hidden.

"I... I'm sorry, Regina, truly. I don't mean to bother you. I just- I missed you. You were quiet and didn't spend very much time with father and I after supper ended"

"It's... uh, it's fine" Regina pulled her robe closed, and walked past Snow towards the roaring fireplace and her comfortable chaise lounge to sit down and get warm "You just surprised me, I wasn't expecting any visitors"

"Are you... ill?" Snow asked with concern in her voice and tears forming in her big blue eyes, while taking a few tenative steps further into her step-mother's room. Ever since her mother, Queen Eva, had died she had haboured an intense fear that everyone she loved would get sick, die and leave her all alone in the world.

"No, just tired. It takes a lot of work to be Queen. King Leopold and I have to make sure our subjects are well taken care of, that businesses are thriving and that everything is working as it should to keep the Kingdom together. It might very well be your job one day... and I promise you will see just how tiring it can be, Snow"

"Oh...

Snow was standing at the foot of the chaise, staring at Regina, trying to figure out what exactly she had seen in the brief moments before the slightly older woman turned her back and covered herself up. She had seen her mother's friends with infants in their arms, had learned about in biology lessons from her tutor but had only seen a pregnant woman once in her short life; a young handmaid that tended to Queen Eva just before she became ill and that was almost two years ago.

... I hope father will be King for a very long time to come, with you at his side as Queen. I know that you make him happy. I think we will all be very happy now that we're a family, don't you?"

The only real light source coming into the room, besides the various sized candles upon cast iron holders (all soft light and dark shawdows) were the delicate moonbeams streaming in through the open balcony area off to the right of the fireplace and behind the chaise lounge she was currently sitting on.

"I don't know... if, uhm" Regina was suddenly struck by an intense bout of nausea before she could finish her thought, closing her eyes she fought back the bile rising from the depths of her stomach and breathed deeply.

She wasn't sure if it was due to the overwhelming feelings that were bubbling just below the surface, the warmth radiating from the fireplace or the fear that what she had been successfully hiding from everyone, might finally have been revealed to the one person who couldn't keep a secret to save anybody's life... or maybe it was all three.

"Regina...?"

Snow cried out as she watched Regina double over and put a hand to her mouth. She placed her right hand on her step-mother's shoulder in comfort and concern, memories of the night her mother fell mortally ill, flashing through her mind and making her question whether Regina was really just... tired.

"I.. uh, I think..." Regina swallowed hard and looked up at Snow, the intensity she found in her curious eyes made her blush, forcing a smile she continued speaking calmly and slowly because this was very important and she needed the young girl to be honest with her "I think we need to talk about what you saw. Sit, Snow" she finished, patting the spot next her on the chaise.

Snow lifted the hem of her sky blue silk nightgown (her matching slippers, falling to the gray tiled floor in the process) and sat down next the woman she hoped would be there for her as she grew up, that they could be best friends in the near future and tell each other everything. She desperately wanted a good relationship with Regina, but it had been difficult to get to know her new mother... who didn't seem to truly want to be there and be a part of their family.

"It was dark, and you... well, you turned around so quickly. I think I saw-but I don't know if it's true"

"Are you sure about that, Snow?"

Regina saw a question flash behind Snow's eyes and watched as the she reached out a small hand to touch her stomach... a gasp leaving her lips as realization set in; it was true, her step-mother was pregnant.

"I'm going to be a sister? Why hasn't father told me?" Snow questioned, absolutely baffled but also happy to know that Regina wasn't deathly ill.

"Because he doesn't know, and it has to stay that way" Regina said quietly, trying to keep the raw emotion out of her voice so that she didn't scare Snow and praying that this would be different than when she told her the truth about Daniel, running her fingers gently through her step-daughters long brown hair "Snow, listen to me... he can't ever know. Do you understand me?"

"But, he would be so happy... I know he would. We should tell him immediately!"

"No! Snow... we can't, he won't understand because-because he just won't and..." Regina sighed furious at herself for expecting this to go well, at Snow for not being able to respect her and at the whole situation, because it wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"I don't understand. Why no-because it's... Daniel's child?"

"Yes" Regina answered, the simple word coming out barely above a whisper, knowing that the politics of being a grown up would be lost on a child of her age but she had hoped Snow would understand this time. She stood up, suddenly, and walked towards the balcony for some fresh, cold air while cursing under breath.

Snow was still on the chaise, unsure of what to do now that something so huge had been revealed to her and fearing what might happen if she said more.

"Dammit... not again! Rumplestiltskin!"

Out of nowhere a piece of parchment paper appeared in her clenched hands, a puff of black smoke the only proof of where it came from.

Rumplestiltskin had heard Regina (from across time and whatever realm he was currently in wreaking his special brand of Dark One havoc) and sent her a spell to fix another one of her "mistakes", as he would've call it but still she was thankful for his help.

Regina quickly scanned the curious words on the paper; it was a forgetting spell. Without a second thought, she read the words again... but this time out loud and heard Snow begin to yawn from her spot on the chaise behind her and smiled to herself.

"What-Regina, what am I doing in here?"

Snow was curled up on her side on the chaise, by the fireplace, brow furrowed in confusion.

"You came to say goodnight to me, Snow. You must be very tired, to have already forgotten why you came to see me. Why don't we get you to bed before you fall asleep?"

"That... sounds nice, thank you" Snow tried to stifle another yawn, while putting her slippers back on to follow Regina to her wing of the Castle and back to her bedroom.


End file.
